


Persistence

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Cain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Cain, Omega Dean, Persistent dean, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Top Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The only thing on Dean’s mind was the large house next door and the Alpha he could see through the front window.





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> NOTE: For those who will read the first paragraph and might pause before continuing...you will quickly see that the smut occurs later. Cain makes Dean wait.

Dean was eight when he’d first formed the bond with Cain and the day he turned thirteen his body slipped into the first of many pseudo heats as he called out to an Alpha who refused to answer the call. Dean had sobbed and begged for the Alpha, tearing at his clothes and whimpering when no one could cool what felt like some kind of fire rushing through his veins.

He tried to get the Alpha’s attention, begging for a knot, but the only thing he could have was the fake cocks his father had thrust into arms with a  _Use these and stop bothering Cain_.

It didn’t matter what he did or how sweetly he pleaded with the older Alpha. The man refused him each time. Cain absolutely refused to knot an Omega so young but it didn’t stop Dean’s instincts from calling out to him and craving only the relief that the Alpha he’d accidentally formed a bond with as a child.

It took three years of suffering frequent pseudo Heats, locked in his room with only toys for relief, before he slipped into the real thing. His first Heat. The Heat that signaled he’d matured and become fertile for actual breeding.

A Heat that was _impossible_ to ignore as need and desperation sang through him, calling and begging, for the older Alpha who had denied him relief for years.

Dean stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. Omega gold eyes flashed back at him from a face flushed with Heat. He could feel slick running down the backs of his legs, his cunt aching and clenching as it sought a knot, while his heart pounded and his breathing quickened.

He wasn’t suffering a real Heat without the relief of a real Alpha knot. Dean couldn’t do that. Pseudo Heats were bad enough but a real Heat, barely starting and already nearly impossible to ignore, was something he couldn’t go through alone.

Dean didn’t want to find another Alpha to sate the fire inside of him but if, somehow, Cain denied him then Dean would be forced to seek it elsewhere.

His fingers briefly tightened on the cool porcelain of his sink before he was slipping out of the bathroom, through his room and down the steps quietly. The front door clicked softly behind him as Dean snuck across his parents’ front yard.

The only thing on Dean’s mind was the large house next door and the Alpha he could see through the front window.

He pounded on the door, ignoring the doorbell and the instant the door opened he was crowding inside. Rational thought was gone. Dean didn’t fucking care. Cain’s control couldn’t be that absolute. The man was an Alpha and Alphas never turned down a needy, begging Omega. “Fuck me.” His voice sounded wrecked and it took everything in him not to sob with need.

This time the fire burning inside him was the real thing, need and lust clenched in his gut, and his mind was starting to go fuzzy with his Heat. “Dean this isn’t—”

“This is a  _real_  Heat and if you won’t give me what I need then I’ll knock on doors until some Alpha fucks me like I want. I don’t care who they are or how rough as long as I get a knot. And I don’t doubt I can find one.” It sounded petulant but Dean didn’t care. He was getting what he wanted and he was getting it  _now_.

The vicious, possessive growl that followed his threat went straight to his cock. He moaned as slick gushed out of him and his body thrummed with need. Dean’s head tilted slightly, offering his neck in submission.

Fingers brushed against his neck and Dean took it for an invitation.

“Please Alpha. I  _need_  you.” He tugged at Cain’s clothes and pressed close. Dean could feel the hard press of Cain’s cock from where he’d made sure to invade the man’s space and when a strong arm started to tug him through the house Dean willingly went.

Success was a heady rush and more slick gushed out of him, his body loosening and preparing, at the scent of Alpha arousal and the strong touch of an Alpha his instincts recognized as his.

Their clothes ended up strewn across the floor and after several glorious moments of Cain’s fingers working Dean’s already loose cunt, spreading him to the point of a delicious born, they slipped free and Dean was finally, finally, able to start sinking down onto the Alpha’s long, thick cock with a deep moan of rapture.

He wanted to slam himself down on Cain’s cock but the older man’s strong hands gripping his waist prevented him and forced him to slowly sink down. “Easy, Dean. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” A hand reached up to pet him and he sank down a few more inches. Dean’s cunt was steadily becoming gloriously full, the substantial girth of Cain’s cock splitting him open and brushing against his sensitive, slick soaked walls.

His eyes were rolling, his mouth dropped open and Dean’s cunt flexed around Cain’s cock seeking a knot to lock down on. “Please. Please please please.”

It did nothing.

Instead he was forced to slowly sink down until his ass was pressed to Cain and he’d taken the Alpha’s cock as deep as he could, gloriously impaled on an Alpha cock for the very first time. Immediately Dean started bouncing himself up and down on Cain’s cock, working his legs and relishing the stretch of a real cock inside him as he started to ride Cain with desperation causing his movements to get increasingly rough.

Cain felt thick and hard, brushing against his prostate as he rocked, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through him and causing Dean’s mouth to drop open as he moaned his appreciation. His instincts drove him to move quicker and quicker, slamming himself down onto Cain’s cock, until he could feel the swell of a knot under him.

The thick scent of Alpha arousal and fucking had his cheeks flushing, his eyes hooding and his breathing hitching in his throat. He was so close. So very very close to coming and it had choked whimpers escaping as Dean focused on getting Cain’s knot inside of his aching cunt.

Dean screwed his hips down, working himself harder, until finally the knot caught inside his cunt and swelled up. It spread him wide open and warmth started to flood his cunt in thick ropes of come.

His orgasm ripped itself from him causing his body to lock up, his mouth to go slack and his eyes closed as bliss slammed into him. He ended up draped over Cain’s chest with a large knot tugging at his rim from the angle as warm hands stroked down his back in soothing motions that had him going limp.

Dean’s cunt had locked down on Cain’s knot and his muscles were hungrily milking the older Alpha’s knot as a brief respite from the unbearable heat and need started to sink in.

The need and fire inside him cooled giving him time to simply enjoy his first knotting. Dean almost sobbed in relief at the sensation of having a Heat calmed after _his_ Alpha knotted him. “Next time I’ll have to give you a proper knotting.”

Dean lifted his head and blinked at the Alpha. “Proper?” this seemed exactly like a knotting. He was a bit confused as his Heat addled mind tried to understand.

“I’ll have to pin you down and fuck that greedy cunt of yours into the mattress until you’re caught on my knot again.” The hand on his back moved up to grip the nape of his neck and Dean whined low in his throat as he went completely pliant. “You wanted a real Alpha and now you’ve got one.”

He spent the rest of his Heat at Cain’s house a blur of rough fucks, long knottings and large hands pinning him down as he moaned into the pillows. His once flat belly bulged with copious loads of come and Dean could only lie there, whining and begging wordlessly, as Cain pounded into his fucked-out body even as Dean’s Heat demanded more.

By the end of it there were bruises on his hips, bite marks along his neck and his cunt was loose and puffy. “I’m not going to claim you. You’re too young.” Cain spoke from the door and Dean twitched where he was laid out on the older man’s large bed with a plug locking all of Cain’s come inside of his cunt.

Dean blearily looked in the direction of the Alpha but he didn’t bother moving. His body was tired and his eyes were drooping as he slipped closer towards the sleep he needed to recover from days marathon Heat sex. “You bit me though.” He managed feeling confused and dazedly unsure.

“Not a claiming bite.” Cain responded, “I won’t claim a pup. I’m more than happy to fuck and knot you until you’re older but I won’t claim you.”

He wanted to say something, to point out the bond he’d accidentally formed as a child, but for now having the Alpha during his Heats would be more than enough. Instead he mumbled something even he couldn’t make out and nuzzled against the pillow closest to him as he allowed himself to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The pseudo Heat thing is completely new for this particular fic. The prompter simply said Dean experienced 'pseudo Heats' until the real thing and I decided to run with it. I thought it would be interesting for pseudo Heats to basically be preparing a new Omega for their first Heat which would signal them being matured enough for breeding.
> 
> I haven't really written this pairing but I hope you all will enjoy something a little different than usual!


End file.
